1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to hot stone therapy. More specifically, the invention relates to an apparatus for self-applied hot stone therapy.
2. Description of the Related Art
Thermal treatment is sometimes used to help relax and alleviate muscle stress and thereby reduce muscle pain. Therapeutic devices such as pads that can be heated and applied to a muscle area are known. The use of stones to massage areas of the human body is also known. Such pads and stones are used in a static mode. For example, a person is obliged to remain still after applying a heated therapeutic device, such as a heated pad, to the muscles in the back of their neck. If the person gets up and walks about the heated pad may fall off unless held in place by the person. Thus, there is a need for a hot therapy apparatus that can be used without severely restricting the movements of the user.
Stone kits for treating body surface tissue are known. For example, TH.STONE® supply stone facial products that include various sized individual stones that can be heated or chilled and applied to the body surface (see, e.g., URL: http://www.thstone.com/products_facial.html). A person intent on using such stones must apply a considerable amount of dedicated hand and finger movements. For example, a person desiring to massage the muscles of their neck using a stone would use one or both of their hands to contact the stone with their neck muscles to achieve the desired effect. Thus, there is a need for a therapy apparatus that can be used without requiring substantial use of the person's hands.
Flexible containers with fillings that can store heat are known. For example, German Pat. No. DE19639312 issued to Kirschke describes a cushion having a filling that stores heat. The filling can comprise natural materials such as cherry stones, millet seeds and/or millet husks. The Kirschke device can be attached to the body of a patient using a cushion holder device comprising shoulder straps. While the filling material may not be suitable to make direct contact with a person's skin, direct contact with heated stones with varying textures and degrees of smoothness or roughness can be beneficial and comforting to a person requiring or desiring such contact. Thus, there is a need for an apparatus that directly applies heated stones to a person's body.
Japanese Pat. No. JP2000202037 issued to A. Norio describes a navel pad having permanent magnets and natural stones mounted on a belt that is wound around the belly of the user. The Norio apparatus is not used to treat muscle groups around other parts of the body. Thus, there is a need for an apparatus that directly applies heated stones to various parts of the human body.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed. Thus, an apparatus for self-applied hot stone therapy solving the aforementioned problems is desired.